Baby bibs are typically secured around an infant's neck. When an infant is in a high chair it is generally easy to secure a baby bib around an infant's neck. However, securing a baby bib around the neck of an infant when the infant is fastened in a car seat is not easy due to the restrictive nature of the seat belt harness and large head rest of the car seat. Thus, there is a need to provide a baby bib for infant car seats that does not require the bib to be secured to neck of an infant fastened in the seat.